Meet my archenemy
by TriggerHappy
Summary: One month has past after the Leyline. Now, the group, low on gas, ebd up on a very odd planet. But what is this? A flute somewhere in the distance....? What does this mean? A friend or an enemy.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Hello! As you probably know, I don't own Outlaw Star . . . what a discovery!  
  
This story is happening 1 month after the Layline. Thank you for your time.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Jim Hawking, Gene Starwind, Melfina, Aisha Clan-Clan and Twilight Suzuka walked  
  
around a new planet they had never visited. The planet's name was Bloody Roar and for  
  
some reason, that didn't sound reassuring to Jim.  
  
-We shouldn't have landed here! Jim muttered.  
  
-Don't worry Jim. This planet can't be all that bad! Melfina said with a smile. Gene  
  
turned to the younger boy.  
  
-In any case, we HAD to land here because we ran out of gas. The red-haired outlaw  
  
commented.  
  
-By the way . . . why didn't you fill the tank entirely on Sentinel? Jim hissed. Jim and  
  
Gene always made fights . . . Jim always lost. But this time, he promised himself he  
  
would win.  
  
-We didn't have money. Gene said slowly while putting his hands behind his head.  
  
-Then why didn't you ask Fred for some? Jim said, raising his voice with every word. He  
  
knew Gene was getting an advantage. Melfina was having a look around, Aisha was  
  
moving her ears, as she was trying to hear something no one else could and Suzuka was  
  
watching the two boys fight.  
  
-Humans are interesting, yet annoying. She murmured to herself.  
  
-You wouldn't believe the deal Fred proposed to me for the next money or parts. Gene  
  
answered to the youngster's last question.  
  
-And what was that? The blond boy asked, eying the outlaw suspiciously.  
  
-I'll tell ya when you're older. He replied. Jim wondered what that was supposed to  
  
mean.  
  
-I am old enough. The boy hissed, glaring at Gene. There was a moment of silence which  
  
ended with Aisha's sharp gasp. Everybody turned to her.  
  
-What is it? Suzuka asked. The Ctarl-Ctarl's ears twitched as she squinted her eyes at a  
  
hill up ahead.  
  
-There is somebody here. I can hear a flute playing. She said quietly, as is trying not to  
  
lose that sound she had picked up. Suddenly, she started walking, obliging everybody  
  
around her to follow. After 15 minutes of rather fast walking ( or slow running), they  
  
had arrived at the bottom of a hill. Now, they could all hear the light sound of a flute.  
  
Mounting the hill, they reached the top, only to find a girl sitting on a rock, playing a sad  
  
tune on her blood-red flute. The girl's hair was waist-long and silver with sky blue  
  
meshes. Her eyes where closed and her face was showing no effort to remember the tune  
  
she had to play. She didn't stop when they arrived, so the 3 girls and 2 guy kept quiet.  
  
Suzuka sat down and closed her eyes. Gene, Melfina and Jim mimicked her, not wanting  
  
to be rude by interrupting the girl. Aisha kept still, her eyes closed, buried deep in her  
  
thoughts. The girl let out the last note as the sky became fiery red. She opened her blue  
  
eyes slowly, as if emerging form a trance. She raised to her feet and the group did the  
  
same. Now that she was standing, they could all see what she was wearing: a black dress  
  
made from animal skin and she had a little blue bracelet around her left foot.  
  
-Who . . . are you? Gene asked while admiring her. Jim was thunder struck as well.  
  
-I am Melinda. The girl said in a very smooth and calm voice.  
  
-I'm Melfina. Would you like to come with us for supper? The raven-haired girl asked.  
  
-I would be pleased. In exchange, you can ask me about me, or this planet. Melinda  
  
proposed. Gene and Jim both snapped out of their trance and charged towards Melinda.  
  
-Hey! I'm Gene! How old are you? He asked her. Jim pushed Gene aside and shook  
  
Melinda's hand.  
  
-I'm Jim. He greeted.  
  
-Hello Jim, Gene. I'm 17 just so you know. She answered and moved pass them to greet  
  
the girls. When that was done, they moved towards the ship.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
In the next episode of Meet my archenemy, learn about Melinda and her terrible past as  
  
she tells her story to the group. Why is the planet called Bloody Roar? What secrets are  
  
lying beneath its surface. All that on the next episode: Sheer Realities. 


	2. Sheer realities

Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw star . . . . thought I wish I did.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Melfina made diner and they ate outside in silence. Gene's eyes hardly left the girl. Her  
  
milky skin shone under the rising moon. Melinda kept her blue eyes down.  
  
"So . . . are there others here?" Jim asked Melinda suddenly.  
  
"No." She answered simply. Gene decided to continue the starting conversation:  
  
"How did you get here?" He asked. The girl's blue eye rose for the first time.  
  
"Ten years ago, a shuttle name the Bloody was sent to investigate this planet. I was  
  
aboard, along with my parents, my best friend and his parents. We landed on the planet  
  
and got out, with a communicator to the base on Sentinel 3. We had a walk around, until  
  
we heard a furious roar nearby. We told the base about the roar and we decided to  
  
continue and investigate. Later on, we realized that the roar came form a huge tiger. It  
  
attacked the adults. Me and my best friend where the only survivors." She said sadly. The  
  
group stayed silent, until Aisha spoke again:  
  
"What about your friend?" She murmured in her raspy voice.  
  
"Three years after that incident, my friend, Mickey, became possessed by the creature.  
  
The animal, that we named Death, was at the verge of dying. Its spirit awoke Mickey's  
  
wild side, and slowly, he mutated into the descendent of Death. Before I knew it, Death  
  
was dead and Mickey took his place." Melinda said as a tear ran down her cheek. There  
  
was a moment of silence.  
  
"Sentinel3 . . . Sentinel . . ." Gene murmured with his eyes closed, deep in concentration.  
  
"What is it Gene?" Melfina asked the outlaw. His eyes opened suddenly as he looked at  
  
Melinda.  
  
"I heard about you!" He exclaimed, " you where part of the research project to explore  
  
unknown stars and planets."  
  
"Overlooking the fact that you shouldn't know about this project, what you said is  
  
correct." Melinda said, smiling. Suzuka was already asleep, something that nobody  
  
noticed. Jim let out a heavy yawn as he fell down on the ground and looked at the stars.  
  
"You're Melinda Keer right?" Gene continued. The girl just smiled in answer.  
  
"What will we do? Our food supplies are at zero" Melfina asked.  
  
"Don't worry about that. Now, all you need is sleep." Melinda whispered as she took out  
  
her flute and started playing. Jim's eyes closed and he fell asleep. Melfina cuddled to  
  
Gene as they both fluttered to dream land. Only Aisha stayed awake. After one tune,  
  
Melinda looked at Aisha, who wasn't sleeping yet.  
  
"You're a Ctarl-ctarl right?" Melinda asked Aisha, who nodded. Obviously, she wanted  
  
to know more about this mysterious girl. But, before Aisha could say a word, Melinda  
  
murmured to her;  
  
"Let's make a deal: I'll take you to some really hot springs tomorrow, if you don't ask  
  
anything." Aisha fell on the ground and shut her eyes.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Review! 


End file.
